Applicant is owner of co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 724,097, filed April 17, 1985, and entitled IMPROVEMENTS TO CORRUGATING MACHINES, now abandoned.
The present invention relates generally to corrugating machines, and more specifically to improvements to units that adhesively laminate either mediums or liners prior to their connection together, apply coatings to either of these, and/or impregnate either or both with performance enhancing chemicals. This invention significantly improves the performance to cost of corrugated paper packaging, and has dramatic applications in packaging heavy items and fresh food products.
The unit referred herein includes means to meter the adhesives or coatings onto an intaglio roll surface which is then used to transfer or "print" such adhesive material onto a web surface, and includes mechanisms to maintain predetermined contact between such web surfaces and the surface of the intaglio roll. The invention can be used to laminate two or more mediums to be corrugated to produce what is commonly referred to as dual or multi-arch corrugated member, yet can also be used to laminate liners to each other for either strength enhancing or graphic results, or simply to apply surface coatings or impregnations for such purposes as moisture barriers, scuff resistance or web coloring, the use of which was either very difficult or impractical under prior art methods.